Voices
by Iris Lily
Summary: -"Kill Him" the voices screamed. Asha has no idea of whom they speak of, but she will find out soon enough. Haunted by voices, visions and dreams of a world unlike her own, Asha's life is morphing into one of fantasy. Can this girl live up to her destiny?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Please Read and Review. ~IrisLily~ **

* * *

Prologue**

"_Do you see him, it will be so easy"_

"_We can help you, you just have to_"_

"_Kill him. It will be the end off all your problems."_

"_Kill Him."_

"_KILL HIM!"_

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. My mother and father started at me with shocked looks on their faces. I closed my eyes and opened them quickly, willing it all to go away. I looked around the room hurriedly, and upon finding a clear exit ran and did not stop until I was well away from my parents and sister.

In time I reached into a garden with beautiful tulips all around it. In another time I would have adored the beautiful and simplicity of the flowers but now all I could do was scream. They were back, the voices that I had for so long fought to keep at bay. They screamed in my mind, hollering their demands. Kill him, they said. Who? I wanted to yell back but I could not formulate the words. I could not give in to them. That is what the physician had said. If I ignore them they would go away, they are simply fragments of my imagination. I had and for months the voices stopped, but now… now they were back. Tears ran down my face now, my head was throbbing. I sat down in the wet garden, and stopped fighting the voices. They had fully taken over me and then everything went black.

*_*

"_Asha, Asha listen to me. We have to go now, we have to run away. They are coming for you and when they find you… are you listening to me. Get up. Now get up. You have to listen to me, I know you are sacred but you have to trust me. Asha, now, please wake up and run, run toward the ocean, you will find me there. Once we are together I can help you stop the voices, we can run away together. We can …"_

I woke with a start. The voices have never sounded so vivid and they had never come to me in a dream. I got up and glanced at the imprint I had left in the grass. I had no idea where I was; it was foolish to have run away. Ah, now that the voices had subsided I could think clearly. I looked around, hoping I could recognize something and find my way. My family had come to this manor two nights before. It was owned by a Lord Creun and my father was to be the head cook in his kitchen. I had yet to see the lord but I am sure he had heard of me. Many servants were present during dinner yesterday and I probably appeared mad. I walked quickly through the garden and was lead to the kitchen by the smell of sweet meats being cooked. As I slipped inside I saw my father dicing vegetables. I walked closer and he looked up at me.

"You stupid girl." He said to me. "Do you understand the fright you gave your mother and sister."

"Father, I." I replied.

"No, Asha. You know for such a clever girl you never think. We are new here in this land and in this house. We are lucky to be here. Servants must be discrete, Asha. And what you did was not discrete. Go find your mother and Annabel, they must be worried sick."

"Yes father."

"And Asha," he whispered to me. "There will be no talk of voices, you know what is said about Asylyns. And although we know that the talk isn't true, but rumors spread quickly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," I answered.

I wanted to ask him what is said about Ashlyns, what could possibly be said about the people of my country that would put such fear into his eyes. If only I knew then what I know now, maybe things would have been different. Maybe I would have turned out differently.

As I left the kitchen and walked through the numerous corridors, the servants whispered after me. My father was right, I was the talk of all gossip. I heard snitches of their conversations, they said that the new Ashlyn cook and his family are peculiar, and recounted how I had ran away from dinner screaming like a mad women. How my parents simply started at me like it was a natural occurrence. The accusations wounded my pride and confidence and I walked with my head low. When I found my mother she was very angry with me and Anna gave me a worried glance. I worked with them, cleaning the floors until you could see your own reflection in them. I tried speaking to my mother and the other ladies cleaning but they ignored me. In the silence I made a promise to myself. The voices would not exist any longer. They had tormented me since I was a young girl; growing fierier with the passing years. I told myself that I was no longer a child at thirteen and should be able to control my own mind. And after that the voice ceased, at least for a little while.

* * *

So this is my first story on FF. I have been working on it for awhile and am currently editing. Chapter 1 & 2 have already been edited so if you spot any mistakes please let me know, I have read 1 & 2 exsesivly but may have missed something. Hope you liked this chapter. =) ~IrisLily~


	2. Ashlyns

**Ashlyns**

The night was dark and full of mystery. As I quietly shut the door of my room the sound of footsteps made me hasty. I hurried through the corridors of the manor and when I finally made it outside, I was happy to see no moon illuminated the sky. I ran now and did not stop until I reached the woods that surrounded the manor. The forest was thick with the sounds of nocturnal animals, and when I finally reached a clearing in the middle I was relieved to see a group of people around a camp fire. They were deep in discussion, and did not notice me right away. As I walked closer, they lifted their heads up, until finally, the leader, Dale glanced in my direction.

"Asha, you are late." He said.

"I know, I am sorry," I replied.

He nodded and continued speaking to the group.

"The Ashlyns are closing in to the border. King Laden acknowledges them and invited the Ashlyn King Puer to dine with him. Imagine the king of Arria dining with the king of Ashlyn. At this time you must be on your toes. You will not be able to see who can be trusted any longer. The Ashlyns will never have a place in Arria."

"But, Dale, what can we do we are only one congregation. The Ashlyns will bring trade and commerce. In a time where famine has swept Arria the Ashlyns will help bring our country back to its former glory, "replied Nathan.

"How dare you say that. They have been our enemies for as long as anyone can remember. They are a country full of witchcraft and magic, people from the dark gods. We cannot associate with this people. They are dirty thinkers, connivers that will rob you for all your worth. And as to what we can do. We will do whatever is necessary. " Dale said. "The Ashlyns will do nothing but harm us. Yes there is famine, the farmers on the west are revolting, but we have been through far worst all and will go through far worst. At this time we must join together against the Ashlyns."

We all looked at him now. Dale had evoked a passion that was present in everyone's eyes.

"Go now," He said. "And be safe from those who wish to corrupt your body and mind."

We got up to leave, fully absorbing what we had heard. If King Laden wished to invite the Ashlyns into our country there would be consequences. It had been years since I left the Ashlyn countryside, and soon after, my family realized how much hatred the Arrians felt for us. I had grown up surrounded by this hate, and now I am sorry to say I started to feel that they were a group of people not to be trusted. I had reached the manor now and walked into the house turning quickly through it, eager to reach my room. When I finally entered I was relieved to see my sister was sound asleep. I laid down next to her and said a quick prayer before drifting off to sleep.

*_*

_Five people sat hunched around a campfire. _

"_She has joined us. Do you feel her presence?" One of them said, an old woman, about the age of 85. "We have long waited for you Asha. Do not be afraid child, we are peaceful beings. Speak back to us, all you have to do is say the words in your mind." _

"_You are crazy" Another one of them said, a man of at least 50. "I do not feel or see anything. Asha was gone a long time ago. How dare you waste our time, foolish gypsy? You swore that we would be able to contact her, that we would be able to see her. Are you prepared to suffer the consequences of a broken promise? " _

"_Relax," the women replied. "She is here, just scared. Asha, how long have you lived away from us. We need you now the race is dying and you are the only hope. Your real father and mother gave you away long ago, for they felt that you would lead a peaceful life among humans. But he was wrong; you are much too powerful to be kept away. And now we truly need you and you need us to protect you. Your immense power calls to others like a beam of light, you are not safe."_

"_Enough!" the man cried. "You are truly mad. Asha is gone. Her life among humans has drained her powers. I do not feel her. You are wasting our time." The man then got up. And he and the rest of the people faded. Only the women remained. _

"_Good," she said. "Now that we are alone I can properly explain. Asha, you are of a very powerful Ashlyn family. Long ago, Ashlyn first began when groups of magical beings wished to live away from the humans that despised them. There were all types, the strongest the dreamers, which the country was named after. The Ashlyn family controlled everything, for the most powerful controlled the mind of others. Now the power has been long lost. Now we can only communicate when a person is must relaxed, in their dreams. And most Ashlyns cannot even do that. You, my dear, are from that powerful family; they have kept their blood line purer then all others to remain the most powerful. But most of them of this generation has been killed or lost, and the only male heir is under constant supervision. And then there is you, who's power is truly the strongest seen for many years. You must come and save your family, your race. Do you understand Asha?" _

_She started like she could truly see. _

"_Answer me child!" she yelled. "Answer me" then she wept. "Asha save us," she cried. "Save us." The women repeated this over and over. _

I did not know how to escape this dream. And when I finally woke I could see her face clearly and could still hear her whimpering.

*_*

I spent the day without speaking to anyone. My mother and sister inquired about my well being but I did not reply. All I could think about was the terrible dream. It had all seemed so real? I was truly afraid and wished I could talk to someone about. In times like these I could not be associated with the Ashlyns, my friends hated them. As I was brushing the horses in the stables Dale came to me.

"You were very quiet last night." He said.

"I was confused having missed half the meeting." I replied not bothering to look at him.

"Yes well, it's just rather odd, you are usually quite opinionated." He said, staring at me with accusing eyes.

"Dale you really think too much about things. I am fine."

"Fine. Asha there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I have spoken to your father and he gives his blessing."

"Oh, so what do you have to say that you felt the need to ask my father about it?" I gave him an aggravated look. He knew how I felt about my father. He had no claim over me. He had never wanted it so I felt I owned him nothing. Lest of all his blessing.

"I asked him if he would honor us getting married."

"What!" I choked out.

"What?" He chuckled, entertained by my response. "I have seen the way you look at me, desire in your eyes. Do not act so taken aback." He leaned close to me now, his hot breath on my neck. I breathed heavily. This was too much. The dream had me on the edge and now this. It was my breaking point.

"Get away from me," I spat out. "How dare you, what on earth would make you think that I like you. You are arrogant and ignorant a deadly combination. False manly hood seeks through your pours and you retch of the women you whore in the night. I will never be you wife." He slapped me then, clear across the face. It stung but I would not show it. Dale then grabbed me and pushed me into the mud of the stables that smelled of dung.

"And you smell of shit," he said with a look of amusement on his face. "I shall see you tonight Asha, you father wishes to honor our engagement by a dinner. Between now and then I would think it wise of you to bathe." He walked away with a smile plastered on his face. I got up slowly, humiliated. Thank heavens there had been know one there to witness it, but knowing Dale everyone would be talking about our exchange soon enough. Hot tears sprang from my eyes. I could not help but to think I was more than a servant that I deserved to be more than Dale's wife. I walked to my room defeated, the dream occupying my mind once again.

* * *

Hello, like always please just tell me what you thought if the chapter. Comments, concerns, complaints w/e. I won't be too offended, just don't be too mean. lol. These are all my orignal ideas blah, blah, blah. ~IrisLily~


	3. Confusion

Hey, thanks for reading, here's chapter 3

GeminiAngel236

Thanks for your review, and I'm glad that you think Dale is an intresting character

* * *

**Confusion**

As I lay on my bed, my thoughts raced in several different directions. I breathed in and out trying to steady my thoughts and as I began to relax, I faded into a dream.

*_*

_A man sat in the middle of a floor in a big room deep in concentration. He had dark brown, almost black hair and a square jaw with full pink lips. His eyes were shut tightly almost as if he was in pain. His strong chest was bare and his skin was a warm olive, for a moment I was embarrassed, but I soon realized I couldn't look away. He stayed in meditation for what seemed like hours, until finally a door opened somewhere in the room and a man walked in. As the man who entered got closer to the man that was in meditation I recognized him as one of the men that had been with the women who had spoken to me last night. _

"_Jai," he said. "Don't pressure yourself, we will find her." _

_The man, Jai, I presumed, opened his eyes. They were a fierce green with gold specks in them in. It reminded me of when the sun set right behind the forest and the trees almost seemed to glow. In his eyes I could see that he was tired and angry. _

"_I almost had her," he said in a snarl. "I said I did not want to be disturbed and yet you defy me." He signed now, getting up from the floor. "I will find her, I have to." Jai sat back down and closed his eyes. The man hurried out of the room. He began humming softly and soon a sort of electricity filled the room. I concentrated hard and the vision became more real. I looked around the room and noticed a window. I walked towards it and looked out, seeing a beautiful sea that took my breath away. The sun was setting and the water shone a million colors. I was completely entranced so I did not notice when the electricity of the room had faded, and only turned around when Jai was right behind me. He stared at me and I stared back, surprised by my confidence. I lowered my head and he moved closer to me. _

"_It's beautiful," he said in a whisper. I breathed in and out quickly, very confused. "Who are you?" he asked in an even softer whisper. I closed my eyes, wishing to be back in my room. He was so close to me now I could smell him. _

"_Asha," I said softly. For a moment I thought he didn't hear me. His face curled up in an evil grin. _

"_You're lying." He said, through his teeth. "Asha is gone." A tear fell from his eye. He turned from me, and the vision faded again. I woke up more confused than ever._

*_*

Rich smells came from the kitchen, and as I got dressed the smells were a constant reminder of what we would be celebrating. I felt drained; my mind was more jumbled than it had been. Was Jai the Ashlyn male heir? Why had he been able to see me? I walked to the kitchen in a trance, wishing I would have had the courage to have spoken to him. In the kitchen my mother and father were speaking softly to each other. When my mother saw me she turned around and smiled, running to give me a warm embrace.

"Asha, we are so happy for you. Dale is a wonderful man. I never knew you two had feeling for each other." She said almost giddy. He's in charge of a group that hates the Ashlyns. I wanted to tell her. He is ignorant and would probably kill me if he found out I had visions and was possibly the daughter of a very powerful family magical family. But all I could do was smile at her. Everything had changed so drastically. A couple of nights ago I was a member of that group and now I was … I didn't know what I was.

Dinner passed uneventfully. Dale was at my sided constantly, playing the part of excited fiancé. I was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. After dinner, Dale asked to take a stroll around the garden. We walked arm and arm out of the dining room and when he finally spoke a look of happiness was on his face.

"I am glad you have decided to act differently after our discussion this afternoon." He said. "You're beautiful, I am very happy to be your fiancé." So that was it, he was happy because he had won me. When Dale first moved here when I was fifteen I thought he was rather handsome with his soft brown eyes and chestnut hair, but soon his personality overturned that thought. Right now I felt bile rising in my throat. "Next week we will leave for the mountainside that is where my parents live. Have you ever been to Tonen, it is the capital, my parents house is about 3 days ride away from there, depending on the terrain." He said he loved to brag about things he knew more about. "Asha, I think you should know that the reason I am marring you is because I think we have become friends, and although you do not have every quality that a good wife must, that can be learned." I knew for certain that I was going to be sick.

When he finally walked me back to my room and wished me good night, I was happy to finally be away from him. Right now though, Dale was the least of my worries. I had to figure out what was going on. The Ashlyns were beginning to enter the Arrian countryside, and I had no idea what side I was on. King Laden was trying to keep them on peaceful terms, but the racism for Ashlyns was thick and peace would never last. My fiancé was an Arrian patriot but the people of my dreams insisted I was part of some Ashlyn royal family. I was exhausted and fell into my bed as soon as I finished getting undressed. Slowly I drifted into a restless sleep.

_There were a million voices in my dreams. "Kill Him." They screamed in union. The dream showed me a group in a forest, and it was very blurred. The group was surrounding a man whose face was full of blood. Someone stepped closer to the man in the middle of the circle, and stabbed him in the heart. The voices increased, louder and louder they screamed, "Kill him!" The person who stabbed him proceeded to cut his heart out with the dagger, the heart beat for the last time. The person who had killed the man laughed, and I could make out the person's face. The person who killed the man was me. _

_

* * *

_

So please, please, tell me what you think. Still looking for a guy name, something different. Comments, ideas, anything, you'll get a virtual snikers bar. Thanks for reading

_Irislily _


	4. Answers

Hey Everyone, thanks to my reviewers GeminiAngel236 and KrystalB723 i really appreciate any feedback

and to everyone who celebrated thanksgiving i hope you had a happy one

* * *

**Answers**

"I'm not marrying him!" I screamed at my mother.

"But you were so happy last night." She said in a hushed tone, a confused look on her face.

"I was in shock," I said. "Mother, Dale is … not for me. I am not going to marry him." She pulled me closer to her.

"Asha, it is set. You will not embarrass your father and me by taking back your acceptance. And besides, Dale is a good man that will provide for you. He loves you."

"He does not love me, he doesn't even know me. He would kill me if he found out who I was." I was so upset I didn't realize what I had just said.

"And who are you Asha. Your right I don't even know who my own daughter is anymore so tell me, who are you." My mother asked with a forbidding look in her eyes. I took a death breath, here was my chance. I could say everything that had been locked up inside me.

"Mother, I hear voices that haunt me. They come to me in dreams and show me horrible things. And then I have these visions with people from Ashlyn that claim …" I trailed off, her glare making me stop talking. She stared at me long and hard. When she finally decided to speak she had a solemn look on her face.

"Have you told anyone else that." She asked.

"No."

"Good, never repeat it again." She turned on her heal and left the room. I stood there alone and rejected until I felt the tears running down my face, then I ran to my room.

*_*

For a week I spoke to no one. I did my chores, ate, slept and most of all, avoided Dale at all costs. I was haunted by no more visions, but my nights were full of disturbing dreams. There were always voices in them causing me to yell out in fright. In my dreams I killed many times, always with a hungry look in my eyes. I did not understand what they were trying to tell me, if they were trying to tell me anything. I was depressed and desperate for answers. My family and the rest of the servants ignored me. Before I knew it Dale and I were getting ready to leave for his parent's house. As we walked to the carriage I knew that from this moment on my life would change drastically. I was losing it, the dreams did not allow me to sleep at night, and I felt my old self slipping away. Dale climbed into the carriage next to me. He grinned at me, and I felt sick to my stomach. I looked away from him and through the window at the manor. Anna waved to me and the carriage set off. With the sound of the horse's hooves as my lullaby, I fell asleep.

The abrupt stop of the carriage startled me awake. It was dark out and everything seemed to be covered with a thick fog.

"What do we have here." Someone called. I looked at Dale and he was shaking, where was the brave revolutionary now. Who ever had stopped the carriage was speaking in low voices. The door opened to show three men with dark brown hair and thick beards. The tallest man was darker then I had ever seen and had dark brown eyes. "And where are you off to on this fine night." He said. His accent was thick and his words slurred.

"We don't want any trouble good men. We are on our way to Tonen." The driver called.

"Ahhh, Tonen ay, well my good men if he says he doesn't want any trouble we best not give it to him." The men around him laughed spasmodically, from the sound of their laughter I could tell there had to be more men than those who blocked the door. "You," the man said to Dale. "You're shaking like a leaf. Now we won't hurt you. "

"Well," Dale said in a whisper, "we really should be on our way." His voice shook making him more incomprehensible then the man with the thick accent. The man looked at Dale then nodded. Still, we did not continue on, instead we stood there. The driver's scream finally broke the silence. I looked at the man and he smiled at me. "Get out." He told us. Dale did not move, causing the man to pull him from his seat. "And you my lady." He said to me offering his hand. I took it and he helped me down from the carriage. I looked and saw the driver at the head of the carriage, blood dripping from him onto the ground.

We walked then for what seemed like hours. Men behind us carried our belongings; there were about ten others with the dark man. The sun rose and was high in the sky by the time we neared a forest and continued into it. The man then said to me, "You're on Ashlyn soil now." I think he meant to evoke fear but I was not afraid of this odd man. We finally reached a camp that was buzzing with activity. Deliciously tantalizing smells came from pots over fires causing my mouth to water. The man walked me over to a tent and locked my hands into restraints. I did not know where Dale had been taken. When someone opened the tent again it had been dark for hours. A woman entered with a bowl in her hands.

"Poor child" she said. "Here have some broth." My mouth was so dry I could barely open it. "I'll be right back; I'm going to find a way to get you out of those things." By the time she returned it was dawn and a man was with her. "Open them," she said to the man. He got down on his knees and freed me from my restraints. "Better?" she said smiling. I smiled back. The women's name was Irma and the man, her nephew was Ricter she told me over breakfast. Her town in Ashlyn had been taken over by rioters forcing her to flee. She explained that most of the people in the camp were from towns that were left in chaos after riots. "The only way we get new goods is robbing them," she said.

"Why are there so many riots, why isn't Puer controlling them. " I asked her.

"Oh darling," she said. "The king has never had any control over his people. Ashlyn is controlled by a powerful aristocracy, one might say. The legends say that a long time ago the land was full of magical beings but now only the privileged have any power. I personally believe it is all a silly childhood fantasy story. An old family, the original Ashlyns, hold all the power."

"I don't understand."

"It's all hogwash anyway but the family is supposed to be protected by secrets, no one knows who is really Ashlyn. They pass down the magic and keep their blood line pure so that no magic is lost, in doing so they control the country. Now, Puer is in on all of this, because the Ashlyns don't want a title they already have the real power."

"But what is the power."

"Well they say real Ashlyns can communicate with each other you know like transport one another to their mind, they can go into your brain and learn your darkest secrets, and they can control you completely and the poor soul would not even know it. Puer is sort of like their representative, he does all the diplomatic things."

"But I still don't understand what that has to do with riots."

"The Ashlyns have disappeared." Irma said laughing. "And now poor Puer has no idea how to do anything. Rioters are trying to set up a new government. That is why Puer wants an alliance with Arria, so that King Laden will protect him and his people."

"Where did they go?"

"Oh, you sure do ask questions. I don't know. I think it is all a lie anyway." Irma smiled at me. "Now honey, I'm sure some of the men will be going back into Arria soon and I'll see where they are headed." She began to get up to the table but I grabbed her arm.

"I'm not from Arria."

"Really I thought that is where Ricter said he picked you up. He said you were headed to Tonen. Darling, do not be afraid I will take care of you and make sure you get back home."

"But I don't want to go home; there is nothing for me there." I told her. I was finally getting closer to discovering the truth about myself. There was no way I could leave now. The man that had headed the group last night appeared next to us.

"I'm glad you took it upon yourself to free the girl" He said. Irma did not look at him.

"She's just a girl, Mickli."

"Huh" he said under his breath. He walked away.

"You see," Irma whispered in my ear. "Mickli is a brute who we only keep around because of his strength." I smiled.

"We?" I asked.

"I'm part of the council that runs this camp. I meant it when I said I could keep you safe and get you home." I finished my porridge. The sun warmed me and with Irma next to me I felt more at peace then I had been in a days.

*_*

Jai was worried. He paced his room taking giant steps. _Why couldn't I concentrate?_ He thought to himself. He had to find her. He opened the door to his room and ran down the winding steps with the necklace crutched in his hand. "Eli" he called.

"Yes," the man answered. He was short and balding. His hair had once been dark brown and his eyes were a lifeless grey.

"When will he get here?" Jai asked.

"I am not sure." Eli answered. "You will find her. I have complete faith."

"I can't concentrate my mind always comes back to …"

"To who?" Eli asked intrigued. He was always fascinated with the power of the Ashlyns, how their magic could be both a gift and a curse.

"It's rather complicated." Eli looked up at Jai. "Well it's the girl I told you about, that came to me."

"You mean the one who claimed to be Asha."

"Yes, I never was able to control the power enough to transport someone. I thought I had reached a breakthrough. That I would finally be able to reach Opal." He slammed his fist onto a table. Then Jai turned around and ran back to his room, he would not rest until he found her. Eli marveled at Jai's actions. His wife, Opal, had escaped from Ashlyn when Asha was first lost and the riots began. Asha's father had been foolish to give her away and in doing so destroyed had weakened the power of the Ashlyn family. What Jai didn't know was that Opal was dead. He was just wasting his time and that is exactly what Eli wanted.

* * *

You know the drill please review. I'm sorry if it gets confusing between the Ashlyn family and Ashlyn the country. Basically the country was started by the family, which is realli a group of familes that all came to from one family. I noe now im confused lol. So please review. :) And question is it to early to start saying happy holidays just wondering?


	5. Love

Hey everyone, I know i haven't updated in a while but school controls my life. I added something to the Prologue, its a really quick first paragraph and i just didn't no where else to put it so i thought that was a good place for it. So please check out the prolouge before you read this Chapter.

Happy reading, ~Lily~

**

* * *

**

**Love**

We had been walking for several days. After I had spent two days in the camp, the council had decided they would send a group deeper into Ashlyn. I soon as I had heard I told Irma that I would go with them. She refused but in the end I won out. So that is how I ended up here, traveling on my way to Rion, the capital city of Ashlyn. Irma had called it a suicide mission, the roads of the capital scouted by marauders. Inside the city's walls guards protected Puer's palace. I was amazed in how big of a revolution the country was in. In Arria we only knew that Puer had been having a difficult time controlling the people and that riots had broken out.

"Don't stray Asha." The lead man Lysander called. There were twelve others in our group. I was unclear about the purpose of going to the city; Lysander had said we would reason with the king. In the little chance that Puer would speak to us, I had much doubt that we would be able to accomplish anything. Lysander claimed that Puer would send troops to control the towns. But that made little sense because he knew his country was in ruins, there were no troops, Ashlyn would rely solely on Arrian for support, if they gave it. I had asked Lysander about Dale, although I cared very little. He had said that he did not know what had happened to my friend and that it was most likely that the men had disposed of him.

"About a half days walk is the village of Tophia." Lysander said.

"Is it safe?" Inquired Reaelle, a woman of about twenty.

"It should be, and even if it is not we come in peace."

"Like that has helped Sander, where is your head. The revolutionaries do not care about us who are loyal to the king." Grunted a man named Theo. Lysander did not respond. We continued walking.

"Why do you torment him so?" Reaelle, whispered to Theo.

"I do not understand why the council appointed him leader, he is just a boy with mixed ethics," came the answer.

"Like you would do better." A man named Sisna challenged. The forest was so thick here. I left my companions to their bickering and trailed a few paces behind. The trees smelled spicy and the air was hazy and hot. Over head the sun was shining fiercely. I continued walking, losing site of the group, and came to a meadow. Someone was calling my name in the distance but I continued to walk deeper. There was something calling me to the center of it. Suddenly a vision seized me and I fell to the ground.

*_*

_Images raced in front of my eyes. The past, the future, the present, it all made no sense. My head was trying to comprehend the pictures but it was no use. One of them slowed and I could begin to make it out. Two figures sat in front of a fire in the middle of the meadow. No, the vision changed again. More images, faces colliding together. Another one slows. A man and a woman sit in the middle of the field, holding each other. _

"_I love you" He whispers. She turns to him and smiles. _

"_I love you too" She says. I want it to stop; this moment is far too precious. "But you understand that it cannot be. Your parents would never allow it, you are bound to her." The man's face darkens. "This is the way it must be." The woman continues. _

"_I am tired of it all." The man shouts. "I love you that should be enough. My parents know nothing." Something startles the women. _

"_I must go, do not follow me Aaron." She runs, her footsteps echo long after she is gone. The vision fades. Sounds join the images flashing before my eyes. My head is reeling from the pain. An absolute darkness overwhelms me. _

*_*

It seems like a million voices wake me. I try to open my eyes, but the light is too fierce.

"Be quiet," a voice calls. "She is awake." I concentrate, it is very familiar. When I do open my eyes I recognize the woman immediately. "Best leave her to rest." The woman says. "You have come." She tells me once they have all gone. I swallow my mouth very dry. The woman was in my first vision, she first told me about the Ashlyn family. "I am Mother Eugenia. I knew you would come. "

"You are an Ashlyn." I choke.

"My parents were banished from the family long ago but yes I am an Ashlyn." She smiles showing pointed yellow teeth. "My dear child you must be tired, you must rest."

"No," I say getting up. "You must tell me, I have so many questions."

"In the morning."

"No, I must know now."

"Hush my dear. You are safe now." I stare at her with harsh eyes. "Dmitri will come for you."

"Who?"

"He is the prince of the Ashlyns. Your betrothed. Your soul mate."

"What! I have no idea who he is how can I be his betrothed?"

"Your parents bounded you at birth."

"What does that mean?" I shouted frustrated, this woman was not helping me in the least. Lysander rushed in before Mother Eugenia could reply.

"Are you all right?" He asked me with a worried look in his eyes. "Mother, she really should rest." He said looking never taking his eyes off me.

"We will speak later child." Mother Eugenia told me. She briskly walked out of the cabin.

"Are you all right?" Lysander asked again. "I was so worried about you in the meadow. I heard you screaming and I thought perhaps it was happening again."

"Happening again?" I asked.

"Yes, it was horrible. You were screaming at the top of your lungs. We tried to wake you but it was no use. Theo and I took turns carrying you to this village. What was Mother speaking to you about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." I looked up at him. There was worry in his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Well don't let her get you upset. She's a little mad." He said with a grin.

"You know her?"

"No, but she showed us much kindness. When we first arrived the villagers were afraid of us. They thought that we had come as revolutionaries. Mother told the people that we had not come to cause any harm. She gave you herbs which calmed you. You were in such pain, I am so glad we found her."

I cupped his heart shaped face in my hand. He moved closer to me. My breathing quickened. He was so handsome and kind. I do not know what came over me but I wanted this man. He pulled away slightly and rejection filled me. He smiled and then came to me once again. His lips met mine in the slightest hesitation and then fused with more confidence. It only lasted a few seconds and when he pulled away I was hungry for more. He got up from the cot I was laying on. "Goodnight Asha." He whispered before giving me a final kiss on the forehead and walking out of the cabin.

I sat in the bed for what seemed like hours. I couldn't sleep, afraid of my own dreams, tormented by my own questions. Mother Eugenia had only complicated things further. Who was Dmitri? Why did I have that vision in the meadow? Who were the woman and the man, Aaron? Who was he bound to? What did being bounded even mean? What just happened with Lysander? My head pounded. I needed sleep but I could not will myself to it. Instead I sat there, in a limbo between sleep and awake, willing for everything to be revealed, all the while knowing that it was up to me to understand it all.

* * *

So what do you think. Like always please review. Critisim, comments, questions, anything greatly appreciated. I'm half way done with Ch. 6. And what do you think Dmitri should look like, thanks again for reading


	6. Madness

* * *

**Madness**

"My lord, we have long awaited your return." Eli stammered bowing. "I hope you are well and that the journey was pleasant." Dmitri did not stop to look at the man. His manor was in ruins. There was a time when the Ashlyns had ruled this land, and the land was prosperous. It had been a mistake giving the diplomacy to Puer's ancestors; one that his ancestors had made and he would have to fix. He had gone to Rion to see that Puer would give up the power, but Puer had refused.

"Enough Eli!" Dmitri said, his loud voice echoing across the courtyard. The little man had continued rattling on. "Where is Jai?" He asked.

"Upstairs I presume my lord." Eli answered. Dmitri ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Very well and what of the girl, Asha, have you located her."

"I have long tried my lord, been to mediums of all sorts." Dmitri took a long breath; he could not lose his patience on this stupid man. "Some of them claim to have seen her but there is no proof. I think she is gone." Dmitri stared at the man, his golden brown eyes as dim as an endless pit. There had been a time when those eyes once sparkled and laughed, but the time was long passed now. "Dead my lord, and even if she is alive there is no way of knowing if she still has her powers, or if her parents even passed them down to her."

"Lord Aaron was one of the most powerful Ashlyns, so maybe he was a fool but there is no doubt that his daughter has immense power. I need her Eli, without her the line stops. I give you one task and four months to complete it and you have nothing." Eli nodded, to afraid to speak. "Leave me to rest." With that Dmitri walked to his quarters, or what was left of them. The beautiful mansion his forefathers had built was crumbling. Only with Asha could Dmitri have the child he was destined to have and bring back the glory of the Ashlyns. He would find her no matter what it took.

*_*

Meanwhile Jai was in his quarters. He had heard Eli announce that Dmitri had finally arrived but he did not go down to meet. He did not want his brother to see him in pain. The pressure in his head was agonizing. He did not know what had brought it on. The pain had appeared from nowhere. So instead of going to greet his brother he was hurdled in a corner trying to shield any light from his eyes. Jai did not know how long he sat there but time seemed to almost slow. Then he heard them, voices at first a whisper but then louder shouting at him.

"Kill him." One said. "It will be so easy." Another one screamed. "KILL HIM." "KILL HIM." "KILL HIM." Like a chorus the voices called out to him beaconing him to complete this evil deed. Jai opened his eyes screaming out in agony. "Kill him." Called the final whisper and then silence.

*_*

I awoke to a bright and warm day. Birds chipped noisily outside the cabin. I got up from the cot feeling numb. So much had happened and the answers I had received had only made me more completely confused in this wild adventure that I was on. At least the new day promised breakfast and perhaps a much needed conversation with Mother Eugenia; the breakfast was toast and eggs and Mother Eugenia was not around.

"I have not seen her since last night." Lysander said after I had questioned him about her. He smiled at me. "Probably for the best." I laughed. We were sitting at a log table eating breakfast. The others of our group were far from us and kept throwing me curious glances.

"Why is everyone away from us?" I asked.

"They are just a little nervous." Sander answered.

"Why Tophia seems to be relatively calm. They worry too much." I said.

"It's not that." He said taking a deep breath. "They are nervous about you"

"Me?" He took my hand.

"Well I'm sure you know the legends about Ashlyns and your episode in the meadow was frightening to say the least. Don't worry about it I will speak to them before we move on." I sighed.

"When will we be leaving?"

"Soon, if you are well enough to travel." I nodded. "Well tomorrow then. We have already lost half of today and I am sure the others will appreciate the rest."

*_*

Mother Eugenia gripped on tightly to the back of her nephew. The stallion they rode on was fast and she was frightened. Her nephew pulled the reins of the horse slowing it.

"How much longer?" He asked her.

"Not much." Came her crackly reply. They continued on until Mother told him to turn into the forest. Here they slowed and Mother's nephew began to think if his mad aunt had any idea where he was taking her. Just as he was about to turn back he saw it. A massive stone mansion built deep into the forest. "There." Mother whispered to him. The mansion was amazing, the highest tower rivaling the top of the tallest trees in the forest. There was a stone gate built around it and intricate iron work made up the door of the gate. Although it was beautiful the nephew noticed that the walls of the manor were crumbling in many places. "Leave me here." Mother Eugenia said interrupting his thoughts.

"You do not wish for me to wait for you?" Mother did not answer and instead ran to the doors of the manor. Once at the door she made a motion with her hands that he took for leave. So with that he turned around leaving Mother Eugenia at the doors of this mysterious manor.

With her nephew gone Mother Eugenia took to pounding on the thick wooden doors. She knocked until a servant opened the door.

"May I help you mum?" The servant asked eyeing Mother suspiciously.

"I must speak with your master." Mother said in a low voice.

"What was that?" The servant asked getting ready to shut the door on this odd woman.

"I MUST SPEAK WITH YOUR MASTER." She shrieked. The servant promptly shut the door in Mother's face. She was startled to say the least. No one ever came to the manor and the woman was positively disturbing. Hearing the disturbance Eli ran to the door.

"It's some mad lady sir." The servant called to him. "I wouldn't open the door for her." Eli rolled his eyes and opened the door to see none other than Mother Eugenia the gypsy he had been to, the one that claimed she could find Asha but failed.

"Sir," smiling with crocked teeth. "I am Mother Eugenia, you may not remember me ―

"I remember you." Eli cut in. "What can I do for you?"

"May I enter I have news that I think you will be very happy to hear." Eli nodded letting her in. Once they were seated in the parlor, Eli beckoned.

"Now what is it that you must tell me?"

"Well," began Mother Eugenia "Last night a rather interesting group reached my village." Eli smiled. "This information is very valuable, how will you pay me."

"First I must know what the information is and then I will give you proper payment."

"Ha." Mother laughed. "And why should I trust you." The woman laughed again, most certainly in hysterics.

"Enough" Eli boomed after some time. "Get out of here." The woman was silenced not by Eli but by Dmitri entering the parlor.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"My lord she is a foolish woman who is leaving." Eli answered.

"Yes, but what does she want? Who dares disturb me with foolishness?" Dmitri said.

"It is not foolishness sire I have news." Mother Eugenia answered.

"Ah, and what would that news be."

"I have found her for you." She said turning to smile at Eli. "Asha the girl you seek she is at my camp." A smile crept to Dmitri's face.

"Wonderful." He said.

"And how will you repay me sire?" Mother Eugenia asked.

"I will not kill you which should be payment enough." Dmitri answered.

* * *

Well, how do you like Dmitri? Hope you all had very happy holidays and will have a happy new year. Lastly Please review, tell me what you think, if i should change something, anything. ~Lily~


	7. Alone

**Alone**

I spent the rest of the day with Lysander close to me. The others avoided me like the plague and I was glad I had him. Something inside me knew that I had no real affections for this man and he just made me feel wanted. Hiding secrets from others, like the ones I hid from my family, separates you from people but with Lysander I felt at ease.

Tophia was a very small settlement; more of a camp then a village. It was near a huge forest that seemed to never end. But beyond the forest I knew was Roin and then the sea. The people of Tophia were friendly enough but weary of strangers. Later that evening Lysander and the rest of our group sat around a campfire. He was discussing the plans for the following day. I was not paying attention and walked away from the fire.

"Asha, Asha." Someone whispered to me. I turned around and a figure walked towards me coming from behind a cabin.

"Mother Eugenia," I said with a sigh, once I saw her face in the light. The old woman had startled me. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you my child." She answered with a smile. I glanced at her curiously, Mother had been gone the whole day and the villagers that I questioned had no idea where I could find her. "You must come with me." She said hurriedly grabbing my hand.

"Why?" I asked pulling it back.

"Come, come with me now. We must go." She babbled her voice rough and hurried. I looked back at the group huddled close together and turned away from Mother Eugenia. "No." She grabbed my shoulder. "All your questions, don't you want them answered." I turned at looked at her once again. Then Mother, realizing that I would go with her, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the forest.

*_*

"Can the women be trusted?" Dmitri barked.

"Yes, my lord, I believe so." Eli replied he had never seen him so shaken; Dmitri's jittery movements were making him nervous. They were seated in the parlor, where Mother Eugenia had been hours before.

Dmitri sat down on a moth eaten chair. Everything was going well; Eli had actually found the girl. So why was he so nervous? He had still not seen his foolish brother who was probably still trying to bring his dead wife back. It was so easy to lie to him and tell him that she was still alive. Silly Jai, as a child he always worked so hard, never giving up. And when their mother died the only thing that kept him sane was finding Opal the love of his life. The girl was too headstrong in Dmitri's opinion. Women must be kept in certain boundaries, but Jai disagreed. It didn't matter though, Jai was taken care of.

*_*

We had been walking for hours. The night was dark, the forest's tall trees blocking the moon's glow. The air was cold and it made me shiver. I desperately wanted to turn back realizing how foolish it had been to go with Mother. She had hold of my hand, dragging me through the trees with purpose. I would have escaped from her grip hours ago but I was afraid of being alone in the thick vegetation.

"Continue on child." Mother Eugenia said pulling me closer to her. "We are almost there." She whispered reassuringly. Mother had told me little about our destination. Whenever I asked she said all your questions will be answered which in the beginging seemed reassuring enough but now all I wanted was to turn back.

We continued walking in silence. I let Mother Eugenia lead me. I walked as in a trance and was only pulled when Mother Eugenia stopped abruptly.

"There, there it is." She said excitedly, almost giggling. "I thought we were lost for a moment but no, Mother has a good sense." It was this giddiness hat woke me, and I looked up to see an immense estate. It was big and defiantly bold, with menacing gargoyles on its roof. It was made of stone that was crumbling in some places. Although it was certainly a site it gave off a disturbing aurora.

Mother looked at me smiling and dragged me to the manor's door. Bang, Bang, Bang. The brass knocker sent shivers down my spine. A servant opened the door.

"Hello, master has been expecting you." She said opening the door wider. The inside of the house was in ruins, but it had a presence that made it known that it was once quite magnificent. The servant led us through the foyer into a parlor that held two gentlemen. The first I recognized from my vision but the second I did not know.

"Hello" The second one said standing. "Thank you Mother Eugenia for bringing Asha here." He said nodding at me. "Will you leave us now, so that I might properly entertain my guest." Mother Eugenia backed away from me quickly, who ever this man was he held great power. "Eli escort her out." He told the man from my vision, they both left hurriedly. I kept my eyes down even though I felt his on me. He walked towards me taking my hand. His were dreadfully cold and I shivered. "Do you know who I am?" He whispered very softly.

"No." I said looking at him for the first time. He was a strong man, with a square jaw and a pronounced face. His nose was off angle slightly and his eyes were a golden honey brown. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders. He had proud shoulders and underneath his tunic was a strong chest. His big cold hands still held mine and I felt him studying me as I studied him.

"My name's Dmitri." He said finally breaking the silence. My heart quickened. "I knew your parents." He said. "Would you like me to tell you about them?" He asked. "About us?" That caused me to look up into his eyes.

"Yes tell me about them." I said ignoring the "us" part of the question. Being with him calmed me. There was an odd connection between us, a bond. It was like a spark of electricity running through my body, alive one second and then gone the next.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." I'm not sure for how long I sat there listing to his voice tell me all I had never known. He told me that my father was Aaron, a powerful Ashlyn who had been killed many years ago by rioters. My mother was a woman named Lady Stella, who had died during childbirth. After her death, Dmitri explained, my father had become depressed. He became paranoid and wanted to protect me so gave me to my adoptive mother, who had been one of his childhood friends.

Before my father had given me up he had made a pact with Dmitri's father, his best friend, and bonded me to his oldest son Dmitri. "What does that mean?" I asked Dmitri interrupting him for the first time.

"It means that we will always be connected to each other. It is a very ancient ceremony. You see the magic works best when we are bonded to someone; the ancients discovered it when they realized that when they were with their soul mates they were much more powerful. So they invented a ceremony that insured that the rulers would hold the most power." I looked at him not fully understanding. He touched my check, "It is hard to explain." He muttered. "You must be tired, we can talk more in the morning." He said getting up and pulling me with him. "I'll have Lydia show you to your room."

Just then the maid appeared. "Come with me." She said. I looked at Dmitri and he nodded. The maid led me through a series of corridors. The house was enormous. We finally reached a room near the end of the house. A fire place was blazing and white crisp sheets were on the bed. There was also a dresser and vanity but the room was so huge it looked like there was no furniture at all. Although the room was warm it had a musky smell and felt damp. "Shall you need anything Lady Asha please call." Lydia told me interrupting my inspection of the room. I nodded and she left, closing the door behind her. In the door I could hear a key being turned and realized that I was locked in.

I looked at the door and a shudder passed through me. Without Dmitri close to me this place was threaten and new. I sat down at the bed and closed my eyes, my head screaming for me to get up and explore, to find a way out of here. I shut all my anxious feelings away and feel asleep.

*_*

_Pain. So much pain. Flashes of light and then totally darkness. Aaron from my vision in the meadow. Aaron my father. He was speaking to someone. Screaming. Darkness. Beautiful Jai from my vision. Screaming. Screaming in his sleep. Trembling. Dmitri. Screaming. Screaming. Screaming. "Kill Him!"A voice called. "Kill Him" a mad chorus of screams and chanting. _

"_Kill HIM." _

"_Kill Him." _

"_KILL HIM!" _

_More spasmodic flashes of light, and then darkness. _

* * *

Hey everyone, i just wanted to say thank you to those who have been reading this story. I havn't gotten a review in a long time, tear. Lol. So anyway, this story is almost over I'm thinkin two or three more chapters. What do you think is going to happen? How do you think it is going to end? Please review. ~Lily


	8. Secrets

**Secrets**

I woke to a cold and dreary morning. Big drops of rain hit the window of the room. I got up from my damp bed and walked to the door, trying to push it open but it was no use. I thought about trying to yell for someone but then realized the people that were in this house had locked me in the room. So, instead I walked to the bed and laid down again, waiting for someone to come get me, thinking about my dream.

*_*

"Brother." Jai said walking into Dmitri's study. He kissed his hand. "I am sorry I could not come to you sooner." Dmitri did not look up from his work. Jai tried again "I was in so much pain."

"How so?" Dmitri asked.

"Terrible headaches and these dreams." Jai answered quietly. "I can't decipher them."

"Dreams." Dmitri said more to himself then to Jai. That had been his mother's talent; there was no way that insolent Jai could have such a gift. "I am sure it is nothing." He looked at his brother, obviously telling him what he had wanted to hear. Jai smiled.

"She is awake, master," Lydia said coming into the room. "Oh, good morning sir." She smiled at the younger brother, placing a tray with tea on his desk. "Anything else master."

"No." Dmitri said mixing honey into his tea. "I really must get to work," He told his brother. Jai nodded and left.

*_*

I sat on the bed for what seemed like hours. Finally, I heard a key turning in the door.

"Good morning," Lydia said eyeing me. I glanced at her. "Here," she said dropping a pile of clothes on my bed. "Master requires that you be bathed and dressed and meet him." She led me into the bathroom. She filled the bath with water and helped me settle into it. "Well, I'll leave you to it." She said turning from me.

The lukewarm water relaxed me, my muscles sore from all the walking I had done in the past couple of days. It felt like I had not seen my parents and sister for months. I wondered why my mother kept all these secrets, and why did she not help me when I was so lost. I wondered if my father knew, if my sister ever thought we were much too different.

And what of Dale. Although I despised his cockiness, I still did not want him dead. And Lysander was he worried about me?

And lastly I thought of what Dmitri wanted with me. There was still so much I didn't understand. Like what my powers could do, what he could do. I felt like there was this big game going on and I was the only one who didn't know the rules. But maybe that was just the thing, maybe there was no rules.

"Lady Asha." Lydia called, disrupting me from my thoughts. I rose out of the now cold bath and meet her in the room. She helped me dress without a word. I promised myself that as soon as I saw Dmitri I would demand some answers. With that thought Lydia lead me out of the room and through the house towards what I presumed to be Dmitri's study. Once we reached the door she knocked twice, there was a muffled reply; Lydia opened the door and swiftly pushed me in.

Dmitri was seated at an oak desk. There was a scramble of papers in every crevice of the room. There were two chairs facing the desk and a fire place behind the two chairs. Books filled one of the chairs and the other held a breakfast tray. Looking for a place to sit, I decided it would be best to stand.

"I'm just finishing here." He told me. "Then might you like a tour of the grounds." He looked at me.

"That sounds lovely." I said losing all my previous thoughts. I shook my head trying to remember what I had been so determined to tell him. "What are you doing?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, work of the state. Nothing for a woman to preoccupy herself with." He sounded just like narcissistic Dale. He looked at me again and the thought was lost.

Later, while we walked the grounds he told me about the Ashlyns.

"When this land was first settled," he began. 'It consisted of 5 magical families. The Ashlyns were the oldest and most powerful of these. They took complete power."

"What happened to the other families?" I interrupted. He scowled.

"Well they began mixing with humans who came into the land and most of their powers were lost. Some of them had to be extinguished," My face shadowed. "Sometimes history isn't pleasant," He said knowingly "but it is our history. So, the Ashlyns controlled the land. The big family began dividing into smaller ones all hailing from common ancestors. The kept the line pure and the magic strong. Soon all the families began fighting for complete control. Mine formed an alliance with two others forming the royal three. The royal three has held the power for centuries. They bonded their children and became the lords. The other Ashlyns still remained a part of society but they began losing the power, only being able to communicate in dreams."

"Your father comes from the oldest part of the royal three, Leo's line. I am from Claudius's line. The other family is Tritium's line. You see," he said cupping my face in his hands, "we have to keep the line pure. There has been so much civil unrest, adherents wondering where we have been. My parents died so suddenly, I was not ready for the power. Then the riots began, I could not control them, I could not control Puer. And you were gone, I did not know what to do. All the royals dying, fleeing; most were displaced. And then there was just me and I had to find you." He grinned.

"So, the rest of our family is gone?" I asked. He sighed.

"So many of them were corrupt, the Tritiums wanted their line to rule."

"So what happened to them?" His face shadowed.

"Do not interrupt me." He growled. I stuttered an apology. "We should go back inside, I have work to do." We quickly turned and hurried back to the manor; Dmitri holding my arm tight the entire way. Once inside he left me and turned the corridors back to his study. I did not understand what I had done; Dmitri was so moody I had to be more careful what I said around him.

I spent the rest of my day wandering around the huge estate. There were so many rooms, many of them unused, some containing the most trivial things. The parlor was the main room; huge windows covered its massive walls. Next to it was a proper dining room, with a stunning chandelier. Double doors lead to what I presumed to be the kitchen. Past the dining room were several other rooms and just before an open courtyard was a spiraling staircase. There seemed to be nothing else so I walked up the stairs tentatively, some of the steps unsteady. When I reached the top there was an open room and inside the room was another stair case. I walked up that and reached, after many flights, what seemed to be the top of the massive manor.

Walking inside the little room I realized that I was not alone. The man got up quickly from the floor. The room was orderly, a massive bookcase covering a wall. On the other wall was a window looking out. The bright golden green eyes I recognized instantly and in person they looked even brighter. Jai got up, studying me. Why had everyone I had seen in my dreams been appearing? He wiped his charcoal stained hands on his pants. For a moment we did not speak and then finally I turned away from him and began down the stairs. He did not watch me go instead turned to the huge window.

Once back in my room I realized how mad I was. I had to get out of this house. Pacing back and forth I wanted to scream.

*_*

'I'm going mad, I have to be.' Jai thought in his room, his private sanctuary. His head was pounding as it often did. 'I'm just stressed.' He thought. 'I need some human contact.' After months of trying to contact Opal, since his brother left, Jai seldom left the room. He ran his figures through his matted hair and ran down the stairs.

After a ride with his favorite horse, Jai felt much better. Eli had been surprised he was going out but paid little attention to him. The horse freed him from the house, from all his thoughts.

*_*

Dmitri invited me to dinner. He sent Lydia in with a dining gown and requested that I wear it. Wanting to please him after his foul mood with me early I agreed. The food was very good, but Dmitri was hardly said a word to me. We had been eating in silence when Jai entered the dining room. I prayed that I was not having a vision, but Jai seemed rather surprised to see me too.

"May I sit brother?" Jai asked, staring at me quizzically. Dmitri nodded. Lydia brought Jai a plate and he sat down with us. "Who is she?" Jai asked after some time.

"I do not like to be disturbed while I am eating." Dmitri said as his answer. So we ate in silence, Jai and I staring, trying to figure out if we were imaging the other.

"This is my guest." Dmitri said simply when he had finished eating.

"Asha." Jai whispered. So he did remember our meeting. "How can it be?" He asked Dmitri. The former looked shocked that he knew who I was and answered with a snort.

"Asha," Dmitri said turning to me. "Good-night I wish you a pleasant evening." He told me roughly I got up from the table confused. I walked out of the dining room and hid in the shadows trying to hear what Dmitri would tell his brother. There were so many secrets in this house.

"How can it be?" I heard Jai ask again. "I thought she was dead, gone."

"I found her. How did you know?"

"I had a vision about her." He paused. "She came to me."

"And said what?"

"Nothing."

"And you did not tell me." Dmitri yelled getting angry.

"I did not know you were looking for her." Jai whimpered back. Chairs pulled back.

"What did you think I was doing?" Dmitri asked through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry." There was the sound of flesh being hit.

"Leave me you fool." Dmitri screamed. Footsteps. "Get out of the shadow's girl do you think I could not sense you." I breathed the footsteps had been coming towards me. "Do not hide from me." Dmitri said, pulling me hard. "You are more powerful than I thought." He dragged me to my room. "You will learn to never lie to me." He screamed. I had never seen him in such fury. He entered the room after me and walked towards me. Not understanding what I had done I backed away, very much afraid. His eyes were enraged and his hair was no longer in its sleek ponytail. He slammed the door shut and advanced towards me. Grabbing my hair he threw me on to the bed. He licked his lips hungrily. "You will obey me Asha." He said calmly before climbing on top of me. My gown was ripped away. "You will obey me."


	9. Control

**Control**

Dmitri held me in his arms like I was a small child. He was awake, I could tell, because his breathing had changed. He pulled his arms away slowly and getting up from the bed, began to collect his clothes. He dressed hurriedly and I still did not stir, wishing he would leave me in my defiled state. He walked towards the door, but instead of opening it, turned toward me.

"I know you are awake." He said in a commanding voice. "You are angry with me." I did not answer him. He walked towards me swiftly and sat down near the edge of the bed. "You do not understand Asha, I am sorry if I caused you any harm. Look at me!" He drew a deep breath. "Sometimes the Ashlyns can concentrate better on a part of the mind. I can focus on emotions and I have practiced this for so long and know all I feel are others emotions, filling me. That's how I knew you were standing in the shadows last night, you were so angry and Jai" He trailed off. "I couldn't control myself." I finally turned to look into his pleading brown eyes.

"And now?" I asked coldly.

"Now I am in control." He said. I looked into his eyes and when I did not answer him he walked out of the room, slamming the door loudly.

How could I be stuck here with this mad man? I had no idea where I was or how to get away from him.

*_*

My days passed slowly, in a monotonous rhythm. I was hardly ever alone and when I was I was locked in my room. I did not see Jai again, and hardly ever saw Eli. Dmitri's moods were always changing and I had fitful dreams most nights. After about a week of being with Dmitri he told me that we would be getting married, finishing the bonding ceremony our fathers had started many years ago. We would be traveling to a town unknown to me, where Dmitri said a very powerful Ashlyn priest would be residing. He would complete the ceremony and then my magic would be bonded to Dmitri.

We left abruptly one morning. Lydia was in a panic, packing things inside the carriage that would bring us to our destination. Dmitri was in his study, as usual. So that left me alone in the parlor, waiting for further instructions. This journey made me think of a similar one that I had set out to with Dale; that all seemed so long ago, so distant. I thought of what had become of Irma and all others I had meet in my travels. Why had I been so insistent in learning about my past, it had only brought trouble.

Next to me my morning tea sat cold and untouched. My toast was stale and the jam dry. Voices sprung up in my mind, I closed my eyes trying to force them away. My head became swamped with images, and I could no longer see the parlor around me.

*_*

_The sea shone bright and beautiful, waves powerfully sweeping through her. Seagulls made their cries and the sound of laughter and children could be heard. The air smelled salty and the moisture made it thick. I could all of this from the spot I stood and willed myself to become fully engulfed in the vision, to go to this beautiful place._ _My power would not let me join it and instead the vision faded and I was in the parlor once again._

On my left sat Jai with a look of worry on his face. When he saw me looking at him he turned away, embarrassed.

"Forgive me." He said getting up. "You seemed … distant. I thought you might have been ill." His rich voice warmed me and I fell into his warm green eyes. He breathed in heavily and backed away from me, watching me as if I was a ghost.

"You recognize me." I said as more of a statement then a question.

"No." He answered quickly but his eyes showed the truth to my words. "I most go." He backed away again not willing to turn his back to me. A gave him a slight smile and I swear he thought me mad. Maybe I was, in a mad world only the mad are sane.*

"There you are." Lydia said when she found me later. "You most get going; master wished to be off at midday and now it is long past that mark." I let her lead me outside into the carriage. It was loaded to the brim with bags and Dmitri was already inside. I hesitated slightly before entering, turning around to see Jai on a horse in front of the carriage. I smiled happy that he would be going with us.

"What are you so happy about?" Dmitri asked me gruffly.

"I am happy to be with you master." I told him. He smirked and went back to his papers. With men like Dmitri all they care about is control, all I had to do was let him think he was in control of me and try to figure a way out of this mess.

We camped after half a day's journey. Lydia was right; we were late starting out because it had been dark for a long time when we finally stopped. The men, Jai, and two others, set up tents while Dmitri ordered them about. After that was done one of them set off to making dinner. Dmitri wandered away from my side so I took the chance to sit next to Jai. He smiled wearily when he saw me coming near him.

"How has your journey been?" He asked munching on a piece of bread.

"Fine." I answered. I shivered in the cold night and he stared at me confused. "I am not a ghost Jai." I told him. His face reddened, embarrassed.

"I have the gift of memories," He explained, "so I have many visions of people that are dead. And when you were transported to my vision, that has never happened to me before it takes very powerful magic, I thought I was seeing a ghost. Especially when you said your name was Asha."

"So why were you so angry?"

"You could not be dead; you are our only hope Asha, to stop this madness. It gave me hope seeing you, that maybe I was powerful enough…" He trailed off.

"Powerful enough for what?"

"My wife, Opal, is lost much like you were. Her family escaped when the riots started. She was from Tritium's line. I have tried for many years to try to find her." My heart dropped. His eyes shown with admiration and love for the woman he spoke about.

"What do you mean lost?"

"Well we Ashlyns can locate others and speak to them through their mind. When an Ashlyn cannot be communicated with we say that the person is lost. Sometimes they have just forgotten to use the magic or they cannot concentrate or they do not wish to be found. Your father is lost." I thought about this, my father, Aaron, possibly alive. "What?" He asked when I did not respond, dragging me out of my pensive state.

"It is just that I am learner new things about myself every day. It is a little unsettling not knowing what you can do, or rather not understanding what you can do."

"Asha." Someone called. It turned out to be Dmitri back from whatever he was doing. "Come here." Jai turned and grinned at his brother. The former did not return it. "Come here." He said again. I got up, not wanting to get him angry. When I reached him he grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Speaking to your brother, is there a problem with that." I said harshly. I felt his heavy hand across my cheek. The slap stung, but I would not give him the pleasure of me touching it.

"Aren't you tired." He said as a statement. "We have a long day tomorrow why don't you go to bed." He led me to a tent and pushed me in. "Good night Asha." He said before closing it.

*_*

Dmitri turned from the tent, leaving Asha. '_She is attracted to him.' _He thought. He had felt her lust. _'Disgusting.' _He walked towards the fire where they had been seated. His brother did not look at him.

'_He probably wants her as well. They are working together. Doesn't he realize what I can do to him? He doesn't matter, all that matters is Asha and I. Our son will be the next great lord of the Ashlyns. I will have all the power I deserve and will be able to overtake Puer, to bring control to this country, to wipe out all the disgusting humans that live here, Ashlyn will be our land and I will take back what is rightfully mine. All I need is her power and then I will be able to control everyone.' _

His hands where curled into a fist, so much anger, he could hardly control it. His brother was timid in approaching him. The two other men did not speak to him; the man's irate personality was legendary. His anger burned inside him, paranoia creeping on to him. To Dmitri everyone was out to get him, everyone was trying to get him to back down. Much like his mother had done, but he had taken care of that problem. He would be in control and now with the girl that thought was becoming more of a reality.

*_*

The morning brought rain, with made the roads muddy and our progress slow. Dmitri was in a bad temperament and would not even look at me. I sat in a corner as far away from his as possible. Before we had taken off Jai had told me that Dmitri had been this way all night.

"Stop." Dmitri cried. He stuck his head out of the carriage. "STOP." The driver stopped pulling over. I looked at him. His face filled with anger. "Get out." He told me. I exited the carriage and saw that we were still in the never-ending forest; wildlife's noises were all around us.

"Is something wrong brother." Jai said coming up from behind the carriage. He was soaked. The rain continued down more heavily.

"Yes, it is brother." He said sarcastically. Jai demounted his horse. Dmitri's eyes had turned a dark brown. Jai grabbed his brother's hands. "Knell down." The rain continued down with full force. Jai settled his knees into the mud, not understanding his brother's wish. Dmitri pulled out a sword. He placed it on Jai's shoulder. I did not understand what was happening, how someone could be so cruel to their own brother. Dmitri smiled the first real smile I had ever seen him give. The driver looked straight ahead and the other man on a horse grabbed Jai's horse's reins pulling him to the other side of the carriage. My breathing quickened, I leaned against the carriage the cold rain hitting me.

Jai did not move away from his brother. He looked like he was in a trance, actually so did Dmitri. Dmitri moved the sword away getting ready to swing; I closed my eyes, willing it to be some messed up vision. The rain continued down. Big drops hit my face joining in with tears.

* * *

Hey, im srry to leave you with that cliffhanger. Will Jai die? Anyway i really like this chapter, maybe you understand where everything is going (it makes total sense in my head) I do not want you to think i forgot about Dale and Lysander, because my friends were telling me i get rid of characters rather quickly but i swear that they will be back. 2 chapter ago i said this was almost finished but i changed my mind, well, actually i don't know. I'm just writing this as it comes to me. I noe how i want the ending is so idk i guess it depends how we get there. I am definetly going to finish this one. Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this story much appreciated you noe please review yadi yada. And i noe this is a ridiculously long AN srry. ~lots of luv IrisLily~

* This quote is by **Akira Kurosawa, **a fantastic japanese director


	10. Voices

This could not be happening. The man I was bonded to was a monster, one that was paranoid enough to kill his own brother. Time seemed to slow, all the sounds around me faded and I felt like I was being pulled into a vision. I opened my eyes to see Dmitri about to swing at Jai with his sword. The metal of it glistened and I closed my eyes again, not wanting to see this act of terror.

_No, Dmitri._ I thought. _STOP!_ But there was nothing I could do. I heard no sound of the metal hitting flesh. I pushed myself to open my eyes. My vision was blurry, the tears and rain making it difficult to see. Dmitri stood with swords in his hands, not moving. Jai had his eyes closed and tears fell out of them.

I whipped away the water, wanting to see clearer. But no, their positions stayed unchanged. I stared into Dmitri eyes and he did not respond. Jai shivered on the ground, his knees digging into the mud.

"Jai." I said. I grabbed his hands, pulling him up from the ground. Dmitri was frozen in his position, holding the sword as if about to swing. Jai did not speak, and instead turned around to face his brother.

"What have you done?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. "My brother," He moaned.

"Jai," I said grabbing his wet shirt. "We have to go."

"I will not leave my brother here."

"He tried to kill you."

"He was not himself, I am the only one he has left and I will not leave him."

"Jai, don't you see. He is controlling you, making you cower in front of him like some god. He is uses his magic to control you. You have to come with me." His eyes were dark. "Jai listen to me, I love you, and we need to get away from Dmitri.

"No." He said to the frozen Dmitri. He was not listening to me. "How did you do it?" He said after several minutes.

"I don't know. I was so scared and angry and then I don't know. I had to make him stop. Please come with me."

"You infiltrated his mind. You have to break the connection Asha."

"Once we get away from him."

"Asha please. Do this for me and yourself, you cannot escape him, you are bonded to him." There was truth to his words. Even in Jai's state I could tell he was right, I would never escape Dmitri. Dmitri was slouched over, the sword hanging from his hands facing downwards. "Asha. Do it if you love me. You do not understand. Our parents … Please." Jai pleaded. I stared at the deranged man and finally nodded yes, closing my eyes. "Just concentrate on him, his mind is connected to yours, you just have to find the connection and break it."

I rubbed my temples as I had seen Jai do. I concentrated on his voice, trying to locate it somewhere inside my head. The magic pulsed through me. So many voices were inside me.

*_*

_Come to the sea, you will find me there. You will be safe and we can be together._

_Kill him Asha, Do it now. _

_You are so alone my child, the only one who can save us. Destiny is a lonely thing. _

_Kill him._

_Follow me._

_It would be so easy. _

_All you have to do is …_

_KILL HIM._

So many voices, and I did not understand what any of them meant. I tried to do what Jai had told me. Concentrate only on Dmitri, and just when I was ready to give up I found him. Although I was more powerful than him, he was powerful enough to know I was controlling him. His mind was aware, just not in control. I struggled to find a way to break my connection to him. He was angry I could tell, furious. I tried to push him out of my mind, shielding myself from him. All the other voices began to die down, and it was just Dmitri and I. He fought against me, trying to get control over me. He was aware enough to use his gift, so one moment I was laughing like a madwoman and the next I was sobbing. Finally I pushed him out and he was gone. I took me a few moments longer to find myself under all the emotions.

When I finally opened my eyes, Jai was on the floor cradling Dmitri. I backed away from him. When he finally turned to look at me and I am sure my eyes told it all. I could not be with them anymore, I had found my way out. "Asha." He called. I shook my head.

"I am sorry Jai. I will not have him control me." I said. I turned away from him and walked into the drenched forest; leaving the man I loved and the man I was fated to be with, behind.

*_*

I did not know what I was going to do or where I was or even where I wanted to be. For now, I was alone, and that was good enough for me. In the day I wandered in the forest trying to walk north. In the night I tried getting lost as Jai had said, freeing my mind from the voices. They still followed me though, I guess the magic was a bigger part of me then I realized. I still did not know what the voices meant or if they were just fragments of my own tangled mind.

After walking for days in a deranged state I finally came across a camp.

"You witch." A man called to a younger woman, Not very far into the camp. "I will not have any phantasms in my camp."

"Really Clyde, you have known me for years. Why would I do such a thing to sully me reputation with you."

"You listen here Miss Krystyn, I saw those nervous gentlemen you had around these parts. You should try to keep better company. Those men were up to no good, you listen well, because I have an eye for these things."

"I will certainly remember that Clyde." The older man walked away shaking his head. The woman laughed to herself and I walked over to her.

"Excuse me miss," I began. "But I seem to have lost my way."

"Have you?" She asked with suspicious eyes. "Well, welcome then, to this camp of misfits and delinquents. Kristyn-Marie Lado, how do you do?" She asked giggling

"Well," I answered unsure of myself. "I am Asha." The woman smirked.

"Is that it darling?" I did not know to say.

"Asha Leo." I said, using my line's name. She grabbed my hands, pulling me towards a table. We sat down and she demanded that I tell her how exactly I lost my way.

"I ran away." I said. "My husband was abusive." I explained. Krystyn seemed to see right through my lies.

"That's a pity." She said, rubbing my arm. "So you have been wandering this forest for 3 days now. What an adventure." She rolled her eyes; something about this woman was unnerving. "Do you believe in fate, Miss Asha," she asked after a while. I looked at her startled. "I know exactly who you are." She said, whispering in my ear. "The daughter of Aaron."

I shook my head. "Miss I do not know anyone of that name."

"Sure" She said looking deep into my eyes. "Where are you running away to?" she asked finally.

"Rion." I answered. She shook her head.

"I think it would be wise for a girl like you to find some of her own." I was always lucky enough to find a crazy person. "Many have long awaited the return of the daughter of Aaron; the one who will take back the power from those that are unfit, from the lords that have been corrupted."

"I am no one special." I argued.

"But you are Asha. There will come a time when you will have to fight against those that are dark. Some Ashlyns' do not control their magic, but instead their magic controls them. There are many more Ashlyns that have the magic then the lords know off. Aaron was the only good lord after many bad. He understood what had to be done to stop the corruption."

"Aaron is lost." I said getting angry.

"So you do know who your history, good, I was worried. Darling, what your destiny calls for is greater than one person." I started at her. I hated that everyone but me knew what I was supposed to do. I thought my destiny was to be with Dmitri, he had said that we were the only ones that contained the magic and would continue the line of lords. Now this woman was saying that I had to stop the lords. I did not make any sense. "I think your should listen."

"Listen?" I said frustrated.

"Yes." I got up from the table. "You can stay here for the night." Krystyn said.

"No thank you, it would be better if I go on." She smiled.

"Oh, and Rion is west, about a two days walk from here.

"There should be a stream not far, follow it to a river and you should meet with Rion." Krystyn smiled.

"Best wishes Asha Leo," She laughed to herself again. The woman really was mad. I swear I think that I seek them out. I thought about what she had said and came up with nothing. What did she mean by listen, listen for what? If my father knew I was corrupt why had he bonded me to Dmitri? So many questions that would never be answered, so all I was left with was the voices in my head.

* * *

Hey, well I havn't updated in a while and I am sorry. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. I have another story here called Broken Glass you should check it out. : ) Happy Valentines Day!


	11. Curiousity

Hey, readers. I know I have not updated in a while. Sorry, I have been swamped with work. But I don't want you to think I have forgotten about this story. I finished editing chapters 1 and 2. Nothing much changed so you don't have to go back and reread them. Anyway the long awaited chapter 11. Please read and review, Happy reading ~IrisLily~**

* * *

**

**Curiousity **

Destiny is a lonely thing. But at this point I was no longer sure I believed in destiny, in fate. Who is controlling us, gods or the gods of our society? Or do we have free will. I do not believe in free will, there is no such thing. There is always someone with greater power control someone with lesser. There is always someone influencing another.

I was trapped in my own head. I was following a river, to a place I did not know. I was lost, and yet voices followed me and dreams haunted me. I needed guidance.

Rion was a buzzing city. Big enough to get lost in. It was a good thing I was here because I needed to get lost for a while.

*_*

A heavy hand hit Jay's face. "How could you have let her just go?"

"I do not know brother; I did not know what to do." Dmitri grabbed his collar pulling him towards him. "I am sorry."

"You will pay for this, you will find her. The line depends on it." With that the older brother turned on his heel and left the parlor. After Asha had left Jay struggled to lift Dmitri back into the carriage. The driver turned around and drove them back to their manor. When Dmitri finally recovered he was fuming.

"I shall prepare a group of men." Eli said.

"For what?" Jay replied. He was sitting on one of the moth eaten coaches.

"Your brother has requested a venture to retrieve the girl, and you will lead it." Jay nodded getting up from the coach. "Dmitri wants you in his study immediately to discuss plans."

"I have decided to forgive you." Dmitri said. Jay had just entered Dmitri's study. "Sit." It took a few moments for him to find a seat that was not filled with junk.

"Eli has been instructed to assemble a group of men. You will lead them and bring her back here. In the mean time I will make the preparations for our bonding ceremony." Jay nodded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, brother."

"Good, leave as soon as possible." Jay got up quickly and bowed hurriedly leaving the study.

*_*

Roin was a beautiful city with towering buildings and increasing capital. However like all metropolises it had a dirty side. I was a vagrant with no place to stay and nowhere to go. I had no money and had to resort in doing odd jobs. After about a week of collecting money I saved enough to rent a room. My landlord was a nosey woman who did not take no for an answer. This Mrs. Lyke was a widow with two children that where grown and lived in another part of the city. She wanted to know everything about me and I tried to tell her as minimal as possible. My days were spent wandering the city and during the nights I tried to get lost. The voices seemed to diminish and in the process I lost sight of who I was. I had been in Roin for a month when I felt him; he was trying to contact me. Jay was looking for me. I went to bed with this new found joy; the man I loved was looking for me. The only question was if I would let him find me.

*_*

Jay had been following a dead trail for a month. After a week since Dmitri had given him the task he left the manor with a group of seven men. They were already far behind her, where ever she was. Dmitri was confident he could find her though, since he had enough magic once to transport her. Jay concentrated and followed his instincts but they were wrong. Everywhere the group had been no one had seen her. They were running out of supplies and the men wanted to go back home.

Sitting in a pub in the outskirts of Roin, Jay was debating what he should do. If he returned empty handed, his brother would not be happy with him.

"I am going back to the inn." Jay told one of the men. "Make sure no one gets into any trouble." The older man nodded, afraid of the Leo. They were known for having great power and no one wanted to get on their bad side. Jay walked back to the inn dazed, his mind entangled in confusion. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt her. He stumbled back, willing himself to get a good grasp on her, but as suddenly as it came it went and Jay was alone again. He staggered back to the inn, his mind lost in thought. Thinking back to all that had happened recently was mind boggling.

His brother had found Asha, the lost dream. She was more powerful than any Ashlyn. She loved him. Those were the only things he was sure of. But why does she love me? He thought to himself. Do I love her?

"Will you needing anything Sir?" The innkeeper asked. He shook his head no, and walked up the stairs to his room. All he needed was to be alone.

*_*

"Where you be going?" Mrs. Lyke asked sticking her head out of her window.

"Hello." I said as an answer. I closed the door behind me and proceeded to turn away from the house.

"That is the thanks I get for taking her in." Mrs. Lyke murmured to herself. I smiled and walked down the street. I had walked for only several minutes when I saw her, a small child sitting at the side of the road, selling roses.

"A flower for you miss." She said to me as I passed. She tucked a strand of silver black hair behind her ear.

"I would like one." I answered smiling. Her violet eyes lit up.

"Most gracious Madame. They are a pence."

"And where do you get these flowers?"

"I pick them myself in a field not too far from here." Something about her was recognizable, but I knew I had never met her before. It was odd, being that I had not dialoged with anyone since arriving in Rion. Something intrigued me, and I could not figure out what it was. So, I decided to keep speaking to her.

"What is your name?" She cast her eyes down. "You are not in any trouble darling, I just want to know your name." Why was I speaking to her like this, I did not even know the girl.

"Liana." She whispered silently. "Come with me." She said getting up from the little table. She grabbed my hand and ran away from the main road I had been walking on. I followed her even though from past experiences I should have known to not let anyone lead me to a place I had never been. She stopped suddenly in front of a broken down house. "Come." She beckoned. I caught up with her, and tentatively put my hand on the rusty gate that surrounded the house.

"Do you live here?"

"Yes, my father said to bring you. I must leave now though." She backed away. I grabbed her arm forcefully.

"What do you mean your father?"

"He wants to speak to you." I did not understand what the girl was saying. I had never seen her before, so how did her father know who I was? "Go inside, he is waiting for you." With that she turned away from me and ran towards where we had come. I stayed standing outside the gate for several minutes. I could not just wander into someone's home. I took a deep breath. My curiosity had gotten the best of me. I knew too much about the bizarre things of the world, which only resulted in more questions. I was powerful, and if I got into any trouble I could use my magic. I opened the gate confidently and walked up the stairs. I pushed the door open and waltzed into the house.

The air was damp and much colder then outside. I shivered and looked around. At the end of a long corridor was a small staircase. I walked up until I came to the second floor of the house. The first door was opened but contained nothing but an unused bed. I continued walking, straining my eyes to take in everything. The magic flowed through me, ready for anything. I heard a sound and jumped. It did not come from the house, but from within me.

_Come, we are waiting for you._

The voice was very clear and it frightened me. I ran to the stairs and walked down then, taking two at a time. I passed the parlor and slowed. I had defiantly been here before. The thought sent chills up my spine. Then it came, the unforgettable feeling of a vision over whelming me. I fought to control it, and stumbled out of the door devitalized. The bright sun greeted me. I closed my eyes and sat down in front of the house. Taking deep breaths my heart began to slow. After a few minutes I got up slowly, and walked away from the mysterious house filled with more questions than I had before I went in.

Turning the corner to my street I struggled to try to remember why the house was so familiar. Everything that I had fought for so long was swarming back to me. Once inside the house I closed all the blinds and laid down on the threadbare bed.

*_*

"We will be leaving tonight." Jay announced, coming into the inn's dining room. The men spoke to each other buoyantly, pleased to be going home.

"Wouldn't it be best to be leaving in the morning, Sir? We have a far journey." One young man asked.

"The center of Roin is not far at all. We get what we need there." The men sighed, each one voicing their opinion. Some cried that there supplies were waning quickly while others demanded to know what exactly was in Roin, tired of the mystery. Jay fought their attacks wholeheartedly, nothing could bring him down tonight. He had found her.


	12. Understanding

Hey everyone. Well I have worked hard on this story and I cannot believe that this is the end. :( After this is the epilogue and then its done. Happy reading.

* * *

****

Understanding

I knew he was coming for me. I had let my guard down and I was positive that he had found me. I was not sure exactly what he wanted. A small part of me knew he would never turn away from his brother. A larger irrational part of me said that nothing was impossible.

It was beautiful day. The sun shone brightly but inside my apartment was dimmed. I could hear children playing outside and yet I was afraid to leave my home. There were so many secrets about my life. I thought back to the time when I had been with my family in Arria, and it all seemed so distant, so care free. It was mid-afternoon when there were knocks at my door. I stayed in bed. I heard Mrs. Lyke questioning the visitors, or better put, intruders. We are friends, a familiar voice answered. I walked to the door reluctantly, his voice pulling me towards him. When I opened it I realized that he did not look different.

"Hello." Jai said quietly, apologetically. There were two other men behind him. "Wait here." He told them. He entered my little room and closed the door. "How are you?" I walked to the other side of the room and poured myself a cup of tea. "Say something Asha."

"What do you want me to say?" I answered smartly. He smiled. "I suppose you have come to take me back."

"Something like that. Dmitri needs you." I snorted.

"For what exactly?" I asked.

"I can't answer that."

"When do we leave?" I would have thought I would have been more reluctant to go with him. It was easy to leave Rion. I had not found what I had been looking for there. He helped me pack and spoke to me like an old friend. As he paid Mrs. Lyke my debt a couple of men help me into the carriage. He did not ride with me.

The journey was long and rough. I tried to relax, to sleep, but I could not. I wondered what awaited me. What I was meant to do. Who I was. Sighing heavily, I realized that I would never know. When I finally slept it was filled with disturbing dreams. They made no sense. I thought that maybe the dreams were my magic flooding back to me.

*_*

Everything was set for the ceremony. It was Dmitri's chance to receive all the power he had been tricked out of. The sacrifices were ready. It was important that each one had to do with her former life. Locked in cages as if they were animals sat Asha's mother, her sister, Dale, and more recently Lysander. The fifth sacrifice would be Jai, whom she loved. Dmitri smiled to himself.

*_*

I thought that returning to the dreaded house would evoke greater feeling from me. I felt numb and cold. Eli greeted us and led me to a room. I did not see Dmitri. Right after the sunset, a maid brought me food and explained that she would help me get ready. Staring into the vanity mirror all I could see was a sad little girl.

"You have beautiful hair." The maid said, fashioning my hair into an elegant bun. She clipped a silver barrette with diamonds into it. Next she worked on my face. She made my pallor even paler, and to add to the affect painted my lips a crimson red. My eyes were traced with black. My dress was an elaborate monstrosity. It had a very tight corset and a full skirt all done in black. To me I looked like a corpse but the maid begged to differ. I was later let out of my room and led outside. From here it was evident that at one time the manor had been quite beautiful. The back of the house was a big clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle of the clearing was a small basin on a pedestal. As I neared the pedestal I realized the basin was filled with water. Behind the basin was a rather tall man in a strange outfit. Dmitri was standing to its left and I was put to its right.

"We come together tonight to bond these two spirits." The strangely dressed man began. I had not been given instructions in what to do so I simply stood there listening to the man's opening address. Jai and several others had gathered behind us. Dmitri looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I should have felt afraid or at least inquisitive to what I was getting myself into. For some reason everything seemed right, something that I had not felt for a long time.

Suddenly a fire started up behind the man. At first it was contained but then it spread getting bigger. No one moved and it seemed that I was the only one that was startled.

"In front of the alter of Hephaestus and Poseidon, of Vulcan and Neptune, take the dagger and let your blood seep into one another so that you may be joined forever and always." A dagger was in the basin. Dmitri reached for it. I was fading and could not hear what he was saying. Suddenly more figures appeared around us. They were part of my vision. At first only a couple appeared but soon there was over a hundred hazy figures surrounding us. A man stepped forward. He looked familiar. He had the same square jaw that Dmitri had and bright green eyes as Jai did.

"My child." He said. I do not know to whom he was speaking to. One of his sons or me? I knew I was the only one that could see him. His eyes looked so sad and hurt. A woman my age joined him. She had long blond hair and soft blue eyes. I instantly knew that she was Opal, Jai's former love. She did not say anything and instead looked at Jai lovingly. Dmitri was done with his speech. He handed the dagger to me. It felt so heavy in my hand. Dmitri nodded. Looking at the figures I realized that they were the voices that had haunted me for so long. The ones that had lulled me to sleep at night muttering kill him in perfect unison. Everything was so perfectly clear now. One of the figures, a woman in tattered clothes began the chorus. Soon all the voices joined her.

"Kill Him."

"Kill Him!"

"It will be so easy."

"You have the tool in your hand."

Time seemed to have stopped. They continued urging me on until the man that had to be Jai's and Dmitri's father spoke.

"Dmitri is destructive. He is the one who is leading the rioters of Ashlyn in an attempt to take the power from the king. It was a mistake bonding him to you. Even as a child he was manipulative and evil. Aaron did the right thing giving you away. You are special Asha. You are blessed by having the power of all the Ashlyns before you. Of having all of us to guide you. Kill him now."

Taking a deep breath I plunged the dagger into his heart. The voices roared. I was completely in my vision and could hear only them. I tore out his heart as it was still beating. The people around us did not try to stop me. He was controlling them all. By killing him I released his grip on their minds. It took them a while to regain themselves. I was exhausted and collapsed on Dmitri's dead body.

I have little memory of what happened next. I do remember coming out of the vision, the figures and voices fading. Jai lifted me up from the floor and brought me down stairs to what looked like a dungeon. I saw my mother there, my sister, Dale, and Lysander. Jai unlocked their chains. Helping each other up, everyone ran. I often think of what they thought that night, seeing me drenched in blood. I would never get the chance to ask. Jai sat next to me and held me as I cried.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Did I ever gain control of the voices? No, they are always there now they speak more often then before. They try to get me to communicate with their loved ones. It is especially irritating when I am with Jai, which I am often, Opal cries for him. I try to shut them off but I have come to learn that they are a part of me.

After that faithful night Jai and I traveled together. He was a completely different person without his brother controlling him. Distant at times, moody, always searching for something or someone. We bought a house overlooking the sea reflecting the first vision we had together. I realized that it is where I was always called to. I search for Aaron sometimes, take long walks on the beach and call out his name. The waves seem to answer me. There is still so much I do not know and understand. Sometimes I get memories of places I have never been. Jai says it is the past Ashlyns way of showing me things but I do not believe him. I think I might have an entire past I do not remember.

The visions still come. I have terrible dreams every night. I know that I have not done all that I am suppose to do. The riots continue, the country is poor, and Arria's help does not seem sufficient. There is so much sadness here. At night I hear people calling out for their love ones lost.

Jai and I stick together becomes we have no one else. I have accepted that I cannot be his Opal, especially with her aware of my actions. I feel like I am always being watched and am always alone. I do not know what is to come. I am useless until then.

*_*

_Take her_

_She is not safe here_

_It is up to you_

_Asha listen to us_

_We have never been wrong before_

_She is the key to what comes next_

_She is the key to our victory_

_Against corruption_

_Disorder_

_Death_

_It is not over_

_The battle has just begun … _

* * *

So that is the end or is it? lol. Please tell me what you think. This story is finallly complete!!! If you have any questions, concerns, critisim, flames please leave me a review or pm me. Thank you to those that have stuck by this story till the end, my first (and last) reviewers. You guys are great. Did it end like you thought it would? Please check out my other stories Legendary Beauty and Broken Glass. ... Happy reading ~IrisLily~


End file.
